


Whiney Baby

by Batwynn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/pseuds/Batwynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Prompt:<br/>"Tony's whiny because somehow his beard got scorched off and Loki think's it's funny."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiney Baby

  
****Whiny Baby.** **

* * *

"Stop it."

Loki refused to move and refused to stop laughing.

"Stop laughing god dammit," Tony grumbled, crossing his arms in frustration. "At least get of the floor, you sloth."

The god peeked up from where he lay in a fetal position in the middle of the living room. As soon as he saw Tony’s face, he went off on another fit of laughter. Tony glared down at his lover, bringing one hand up to cover what was left of his glorious beard.   
His beard that was so well kept, he checked on it on an hourly basis. Well, only every three hours. The beard that completed his look, imbued with the power of confidence.   
The very same beard, was now half scorched off his face. There were chunks of it missing, leaving red splotchy skin.

When it first happened, Loki was by his side immediately. The god checked him over for wounds before stopping and staring in awe at Stark’s chin. This lasted a total of three seconds before Loki was rolling with laughter.   
 __  
What a dick.  
So much for loving concern.   
  
“Loki, so help me,” Tony warned, walking over and nudging the god with a foot. “Get off the floor before I step on you.”

"I… can’t… breathe." Loki panted, avoiding looking at Tony.  
  
“Good.”

Loki giggled and stood up in one fluid moment. He glanced at Tony, only to bite his lip and look away.

"Dammit!" Tony whined and stalked off to the bathroom to look at the damage again. It was horrendous. The worst thing to ever happen to him. Well, second only to a magnet in his chest.

Another giggle drifted in from somewhere in the living room.

"This isn’t fair, Lokes!" Tony whimpered loudly, poking at the sore skin. "If _your_ hair got burnt off I wouldn’t be laughing like this.”

Tony grumbled to himself when he got no response. A puff of air signaled the incoming of the god. Loki appeared behind him, leaning over Tony’s shoulders to meet his eyes in the mirror.

"Would you truly be unable to laugh?" Loki asked, a faint curve of a smile on his lips.

"Duh, I know how much you treasure your hair."

"I see." Was all the god said, his hands sliding up Tony’s neck to caress the patchy beard. Tony shivered when he felt the tingling sensation of Loki’s magic on his chin. A moment later, the god removed his hands to reveal a new and improved beard.

"You didn’t?!" Tony exclaimed, already breaking out in a grin.

"Of course I did."

"You are the best boyfriend a handsome man, like myself," Tony said, putting a hand over his heart. "Could ever ask for."

"You did not ask for me," Loki purred. "I chose you myself."

"Don’t argue with me just for the sake of arguing," Tony responded, running his fingers over his new beard. "Look, beard!"

"Yes, it is much better this way."

"My baby, you’ve returned to me," Tony said in a sickeningly cute voice. "Thank daddy for me, okay baby?"

"Tony, you are being disgust—" Loki began before Tony kissed him, purposely rubbing his beard against the god’s face. He continued to do this until both were quite out of breath.

"Hmmph, I like your way of thanking me," Loki said, his voice a husky purr.

"You think that’s good? That was just baby thanking you." Tony grinned. "Let me show you how _I_ thank you.”

 


End file.
